User talk:Otherarrow
Thank you for the minor corrections ^^ BLUER一番 13:24, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Gaming footers Hi, Otherarrow! A user recently nominated the Megami Tensei wiki for inclusion in our gaming footer program. I was wondering if you would be interested, as the site meets all of the requirements. Please let me know! Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 17:27, February 18, 2016 (UTC) :The only problem I see is how the all white box might clash with our darker colored skin. We already have a similar infobox that built into the main page. I think if the footer is intrusive to the page design, that would be a problem.--Otherarrow (talk) 18:33, February 18, 2016 (UTC) ::It actually has a transparent background ;) Raylan13 (talk) 16:47, February 19, 2016 (UTC) :::Fair enough then.--Otherarrow (talk) 20:35, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Adding you now :) If there's any issue with appearance clashing with design, it can be tweaked via css. Destiny decided to go that route. Raylan13 (talk) 16:42, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Adding TMS #FE stats Hi Otherarrow, I know your active for both Megten and Fire Emblem and I was wondering do you know who create the TMS stats for the Fire Emblem wiki? AzureJay (talk) 12:22, July 30, 2016 (UTC) :This is from today, so why didn't it notify me? Weird. Anyway, KhangND made the TMS stat template, which is actually a specfic "mode" of the FE Wiki's CharStat. The SMT Wiki uses a different type of stat template, so I am not sure if the set up and code would be compatible.--Otherarrow (talk) 19:30, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Oh ok thank you. AzureJay (talk) 3:53, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Great Will I've heard the Great Will is written differently in every game. Nocturne, SMTII, and even IV has it written differently. In Final/Apocalypse it's written as Great Reason.-- 22:25, August 10, 2016 (UTC) :If I recall, in the Japanese, it's consistently "Will of the Universe" or whatnot. Seems like Atlus USA forgot (or just didn't notice) that they localized it as "Great Will" in Nocturne and (I think) the Raidou games. Unless you mean it's different in the Japanese versions of the games, then...man I dunno (though I want to say it is the same between MTII and SMTII).--Otherarrow (talk) 22:30, August 10, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry yes I meant in the Japanese version. Nocturne, IV, and IVA have it written differently in each one.-- 22:38, August 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Hrm. Really? Not even consistent between the IV games? Well, is Nocturne consistant with MTII and SMTII? What do the IV games call it? IVA is Great Reason, right?--Otherarrow (talk) 22:40, August 10, 2016 (UTC) :::Great Reason is 大いなる理 while Great Will has been written as 宇宙の大いなる意志 and 大いなる意志. I saw the ones posted for IV and Nocturne on a deleted thread.-- 23:28, August 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::Well, one of the Great Will Japanese names includes the other, so I think it's clear they are refering to the same thing (though I wonder what it directly translates to? My guess is "Great Will" and "Great Will of the Universe", but I know zero Japanese and am just guessing based on what I've read elsewhere). Great Reason is...weird, but due to the similar name and near identical role, I think we can note it as an alternate name for the same thing and not a new thing.--Otherarrow (talk) 23:34, August 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::: I found the missing ones. Nocturne had 大いなる意思 and IV had 理. The idea seems to be to write it differently each game. :::::How annoying. Well, we should note it. It seems pretty clear that it is referring to the same thing in each game (they are all very similar names, and even the one that isn't, IV, is linked to the IVA name). Can you work that into the article somehow? We'd need literal meanings of course.--Otherarrow (talk) 00:02, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Night Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE used Nocturne for a demon race, but I'm not sure if it was for the Night race demons or something else. Great Mara (talk) 01:47, August 25, 2016 (UTC) :Huh. Well, it wasn't noted on the page anywhere, so I thought it might have been a outdated fantranslation or something.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:52, August 25, 2016 (UTC) ::It's in the French version abbreviated "Noctur." (@2:29). "Night" in English does not translate to "nocturne" in French.https://translate.google.com/#en/fr/night -- Inpursuit (talk) 04:18, August 25, 2016 (UTC) P5 Source Here's Hecate. Here's here's Satanael and the trophy for fusing him Returning returning personas :Satanael doesn't have anything identifying him as such, no text. So we know that Joker has an ultimate Persona and it's a big demon guy. We already had Hecate source though, and the returning Personas are always nice to have! So thanks!--Otherarrow (talk) 22:50, September 16, 2016 (UTC) : Here's Trophy list with his name. He's also summoned doing Demon Lucifers pose, thus his pose in the above image. He's also a good 100 ft or so tall like the final boss.-- 23:13, September 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Alright, nice. We are good to go then. (Also, wow, that's tall.) Thanks for all the help!--Otherarrow (talk) 23:30, September 16, 2016 (UTC) ::: Datamining confirmed all playable and story important Co Ops (Yuki Mishima, Igor, Caroline/Justine) can not be reversed as well.-- 23:56, September 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::I am surprise they brought that back at all. If I recall, the only link that could be reversed in P4 was one you had to go out of your way to mess up. Still, handy and good to note on the Cooperation page.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:05, September 17, 2016 (UTC) : Harus ultimate Astartet, Kamususanoo Yusuke's ultimate, Loki Goro's Fool Persona-- 19:04, September 18, 2016 (UTC) : All the ultimates and Loki. Morgana's is Mercurius.-- 19:09, September 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Alright, thanks! Though I can't tell what Makoto's is; I think that and Futaba's are the only ones we don't have (sourced or otherwise)? ::Below: I didn't need spoilers (though I expected him to be antagonistic to a degree; a detective doesn't just up and join the group he's working the case against without something being up), but thanks for the heads up?--Otherarrow (talk) 19:47, September 18, 2016 (UTC) ::: He des not have that persona as an ally and only when using the Fool Arcana. Makoto's name was revealed in a better image. That one has been around for awhile. It's Anat.-- 20:09, September 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::I figured that much. An evil Fool...who is a detective. Huh. Not ringing any bells at all, no sir. Anyway, while I've seen the image of Anat up, I haven't seen a name attached anywhere.--Otherarrow (talk) 20:21, September 18, 2016 (UTC) :::::Rebels and thieves against Divine Authority to the human based personas rebellion against human order.-- 20:25, September 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::::That seems a bit of a stretch for me, (I can't find how that applies to Mercurius or Hecate; Anat seems like a stretch but kinda sorta?) but eh, sure. Good enough!--Otherarrow (talk) 20:30, September 18, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Pardon the intrusion, though Mercurius is the god of trickery and thieves, Hecate was a titan that helped Zeus in his rebellion --HakuNoKaemi (talk) 20:57, September 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Mercurius is also a member of the main pantheon (what with being Roman Hermes and all) and never actually rebelled against the divine authority (likely because he was a part of it!). So he fits the overall theme of the game, just not the stated theme of the Ultimate Personas. I think a closer theme for the Ultimates would be "gods associated with trickery, outlaws, and vigilantism", as opposed to the Initials being "mortals associated with trickery, outlaws and vigilantism". Heck, even Loki would fit this theme. Let's not overthink this.--Otherarrow (talk) 21:16, September 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::I recall some legends where he made trouble for the Gods and that's why he was included amongst them. There was also a legend I believe where he hid away a woman meant to go to the underworld and let her live instead.-- 22:16, September 21, 2016 (UTC) : Futaba's Ultimate Prometheus-- 08:01, September 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Alright, that should be all the playables then? Does Goro have an Ultimate Persona, or does he just have Robin Hood as a playable?--Otherarrow (talk) 12:38, September 19, 2016 (UTC) :::Robin Hood as playable. His Co Op is story related and isn't maxed until after he leaves.-- 13:06, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Loki Proof Grabbing it right now, but several people have beaten the game. Goro turns out to be an insane traitor/liar and has Loki. 18:14, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Delete the Persona Stalker Club Official Line Sticker images from the Persona 5 character images Hi Otherarrow! I accidently make a big mistake on adding it to the Persona 5 character images. Will you delete the images I just upload that doesn't related to persona 5 or somethow remove them, please. I promise this won't happen again and I'll be sure to double check it. AzureJay 1:43, September 21, 2016 (UTC) :I don't know why I need to delete them. Can't you go onto the image page and fix the category?--Otherarrow (talk) 21:43, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Yaldabaoth Sorry about my edit comment being rude, but you should know the Four Archangels are the voiced mibosses you fight in the final dungeon. Enemy Shadows on the map are also angels.-- 22:13, September 21, 2016 (UTC) :As I mentioned in my revert, yes, thematically he is based on YHVH and has angel themed enemies ad midbosses and so on...but he isn't YHVH (as the Demiurge is in other games), he isn't created by YHVH, he isn't even an outside power, being another creation of human desires like pretty much every Persona final boss since Nyarly. The comparison to the Devil Summoner Demiurge is fair I feel. Despite later/earlier games using the Demiurge as an avatar of and/or stand in for YHVH, in Devil Summoner and P5, he is an independent entity who happens to be themed after the Gnostic interpretation of Him. If that makes sense.--Otherarrow (talk) 22:44, September 21, 2016 (UTC)